1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a drum that is rotatable within a washing machine or a dryer to dry laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Rotatable drums are provided in washing machines or dryers and laundries are introduced in the drums. An opening for an access to a drum is typically formed at an end of a cylindrical drum in a longitudinal direction. Alternatively, the opening may be formed in an outer circumferential surface of the drum. When the opening is formed in the outer circumferential surface of the drum, a drum door is coupled to the outer circumferential surface of the drum. However, the drum door coupled to the outer circumferential surface of the drum might cause unbalance of the drum as well as vibration and noise during rotation of the drum.